castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:How to distribute skill points
I was curious what the best way is to distribute skill points and the affect they have. When guild or festival battling how should you plan for that. Does your attack counter their defense. I am currently a level 310 with 580 attack. I feel I lose to people that are lower levels and worse equipment. Is their defense so high that my attack is unless, or do I need to focus on something else. Anyone have a decent formula to share? First off you need to understand the formula that CA uses when attacking and defending. Attacking = 100% attack + 70% defense. Defending = 100% defense + 70% attack. To use my stats as an example. At level 301 I have 765 attack and 1000 defense. Using the above formula this would give me an attack power of 1465 and a defensive power of 1535. Therefore if I attack someone and their defensive power is less than my attack power I win, if their defensive power is greater I lose. Same as when defending, if my defensive power is greater than their attack power they bounce off, if less than they win. I have always been more of a defensive player so what I generally do is add 2attack/3defense with each level up. For guild and festival battles it is also important to have good health as you will live longer, besides you need 500 health to complete the Fest achievement. If you notice in festival battles it is usually those with low health that are attacked first as you only have 1 hour to get the opponents numbers down and this is more easily done by attacking those with low health. 23:41, February 15, 2012 (UTC)Frank The formula is right but is not the only way. And i would leave Health alone, you could use those points in something more useful. I'm pretty sure that he should have problems fighting monster. I would suggest you to make a plan. What you want to do? If you want to win battles just focus your skills points in attack for a while. But if you want to have good stats i would focus at 1 sttat at time. Try to get 500 of stamina first, then try to have the same in energy, then focus at attack until you get 1000 of it then 500 or 1000 of defence. 200 of health is enought yours points are more useful with attack or stamina.After that you can focus in just 2 sttats try to focus at attack for 100 points, then 50 of stamina and then attack again, keep doing that. Your attack also affect your defence so is fine for that side too. You'll become powerfull enoght to fight most of people and monster also, you'll have enought energy to do quest and your health will be big enough to let you fight with other without die unless they attack you, but you'll be able to got those points back. Althought if what you want is to level up faster energy is better. Each point of stamina cost 2 skills points so 20 of stamina are like 40 of energy, and 20 sta could give you between 30 and 40, sometimes a little more, with 40 of energy you could get easily 60 of experience. the problem is that it doesn't help you too much with monster, a little but not so much so you end using most of them with quest and won't get too many items. ---- The above formulas are great but I would just like to interject that depending on how doggedly you play the game, it would be pointless to continue to add points into stamina once you got to say, 160. Why? Because stamina regenerates over time and if you hit a monster with all your stamina at 160, you can go to sleep, work etc. while your stamina regenerates at 12/hr giving you 13.3 hours until your stamina is fully recharged. Best use of skill points is in Attack/Defense, which have no regenerative capacity but are quite useful in both Monster and PvP. If your defense is high enough, health will be a non-issue as opponents will "bounce off" as described above. Ideally, you want to have your Attack/Defense as high as you can as you level, so don't try to level too fast. Be sure to complete quests and do conquest duels to gain skill as you level. Doing this is much slower leveling....but you will thank me later. 11:26, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Kentankhamen